Vainilla Macchiatto
by xApple
Summary: AU. Todo empezó con un encuentro en el Starbucks peleando por una taza de café. Roxas/Sora. (two-shots)
1. Vainilla Macchiatto

**Vainilla Macchiatto**

**Cap I: **Nos conocimos por un café

**Resumen: **El romance inicia por algo, en el caso de ellos por un vainilla macchiatto y el derecho al mismo.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece salvo esta historia y los divagues de una fan.

**Adv.: **yaoi. Roxas/Sora

••

Cuando Roxas conoció a Sora la nevada del año estaba próxima, así como las navidades.

Pero a nadie le interesa eso, lo importante, era que su mañana se había vuelto negra muy negra porque ambos sostenían y apretaban, el mismo plástico térmico frente a los ojos de miles de personas que estaban esperando detrás de ellos. Pero tampoco importaba, había una batalla ahí en esa mesa donde la gente usualmente recibía sus infusiones.

Los ojos azules de Roxas eran intensos y decían claramente "este café es mí espacio personal y estás metiéndote en él". Mientras que los de Sora decían "no jodas, esto es mío"

Así que después de diez minutos de debatir de quién era y los clientes del Starbucks empezarán a quejarse que estaban respirando más oxígeno del permitido, fue cuando cruzaron palabras, cortesía de Sora.

"¿Qué no ves mí nombre ahí?" Sora empezó a girar el vaso térmico "Como eres ciego me tomaré el trabajo de leértelo, dice: _'S-O-R-A' _así que por ende me lo llevo".

"Creo que tú padeces de pérdida de visión _S-O-R-A, _claramente ahí dice Roxas" tras esto detuvo el amague tironeando de el.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo arreglamos esto? No sé porque no me lo dejas y esperas el próximo." Reflexivo y profundo como un lago de agua putrefacta.

"Siguiendo esa lógica porque no lo dejas tu y esperas el que sigue" dijo Roxas sin soltarlo.

"Ahh, ¡tengo un torneo de basket al que llegaré tarde si espero el próximo!"

"Y yo uno de ajedrez, y no lloro en los rincones".

Y entonces paso, también por primera vez, Sora abrió sus enormes e iluminados ojos en forma de ruego, juntando sus manos, casi implorando que por favor le dejara ese macchiatto. Fue un segundo, dos segundos, tres hasta que Roxas no pudo con su consciencia y se lo cedió. No quería ir al infierno.

Y Sora le hizo sentir como que estaba a un borde de ser condenado por Hades, pero en versión cómica. Como en la película de Hércules de Disney.

"Está bien" no obstante dejo en claro. "Sin embargo, si pasa otra vez, pagas por el mio."

"¡Gracias amigo! Puedo hacer eso… Es decir pagar tú café"

Mientras caminaba apurado y apretaba la bufanda contra su boca Sora notó que efectivamente decía Roxas solo que se habían borrado por el calor de la infusión.

La segunda vez que se vieron, no obstante, fue una semana después… en una situación incómoda en la que Roxas estaba congelado en la mesa.

A dos semanas de navidad, su hermano mayor había decidido presentar a su novio en una cena. En su casa. En su mesa. En su territorio. Así que no solo debía procesar que Ventus era gay igual que él; sino que ante él estaban su novio y el enano que había robado su café días atrás. Cloud, el padre de ambos fue quien los recibió.

"Me había dicho Roxas que _'un enano castaño' _le había robado su macchiatto hace algunos días". Roxas se atragantó con el pollo duramente antes de poder defenderse a sí mismo, a Ventus no le pasó desapercibido eso "Supongo que eso te hace el mejor ladrón de café de la historia, Sora"

"El mejor de la ciudad, solo por el mejor café" Sora siguió con el juego sonriendo y mirándolo de mala forma. "Aunque me siento mal por robarle a un anciano, o alguien que tiene la actitud de uno" Sora le sacó la lengua probablemente porque le había llamado enano.

"Este _anciano _tiene el mejor promedio de su clase y un futuro prometedor, contrario a ti _enano"_ siguió comiendo.

"Wow, ¿piensas que no puedo presumir mis notas tambien?"

"Oh" Vanitas, quién observaba todo en silencio con una mano sosteniendo el rostro, y sus ojos dorados brillando divertido. "Parece que necesitan una habitación, aparte de Ven y yo".

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Respondiendo al unísono y ruborizándose, ninguno de los dos cruzo mirada o hablaron para el caso, en lo que siguió de la noche.

La tercera vez que lo vio… ya quedaba una semana para navidad, las heladas habían comenzado a ser más diarias y las tiendas ya empezaban las ofertas navideñas.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces ante la imagen que se prestaba ante sus ojos: Sora estaba con la espalda recostada en la pared del Starbucks con su bolso deportivo entre sus piernas y dos cafés, uno en cada mano. Ni pensó que el segundo podría ser para él, así que iba a pasar de largo pero, pero, pero porque siempre hay un pero Sora lo interceptó.

Había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y miraba el suelo. ¿Qué clase de parodia mal hecha era esta?

"Hey, um…" su voz era tenue, comparada a la energética que Roxas estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. "Quería disculparme por lo que pasó en la cena" Hubo una pausa "y por lo del café, me di cuenta que era tuyo a mitad de camino".

Roxas pensó, varias veces, él tampoco se había portado muy bien que digamos… así que optó por lo más sano.

"Yo tampoco me porte muy bien que digamos así que…" Sora le extendió uno de los dos macchiattos (Roxas lo olía aún con la tapa). "no te preocupes"

"Tal vez podríamos pasar tiempo juntos de vez en cuando. ¡Aunque no ahora llego tarde a la práctica!" El castaño alzó su bolso deportivo con la mano libre y lo calzó en su hombro "Nos vemos Rox"

Roxas se quedó parado con la nieve cayendo sobre su gorro de lana antes de seguir su camino hasta el instituto. Notó que ese macchiatto tenía exceso de crema y supo que Sora se había confundido las tazas descartables.

Después de aquello ya no hubo cuenta de días.

Ya tener a Sora alrededor se había hecho un hábito. Discutían de vez en cuando, a ninguno le gustaba perder en el Mario Kart y muchas veces terminaban en el suelo con alguna que otra trompada mediando. También había pasado a ser un tutor que en cualquier momento iba a terminar pagando por un profesor particular de matemáticas con tal de no tener que enseñarle nada más.

Sora tenía sus prácticas y el pasaba tiempo con sus amigos.

Llego la navidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Roxas se dio cuenta. Como una cachetada, como si Ven hubiese comido toda la noche hotdogs y a él le doliera la panza; la realización, el suspenso y otros 'esos', Roxas se había enamorado de Sora.

Y como todo cliché había empezado a evitarlo. Se escondía como si el muchacho fuese una peste; así que en Navidad se encerró en su habitación a leer y apagó su celular. Sus padres habían salido a cenar, Ven estaba con Vanitas en el centro comercial y su grupo de amigos le había propuesto juntarse en casa de Olette o el lugar de siempre.

Pero decidió quedarse encerrado porque era un adolescente en etapa depresiva con comida chatarra, videojuegos y el vainilla macchiatto que había ido a buscar del Starbucks.

Pero al llegar año nuevo… ahí fue Sora quién presionó, porque su hermano había entrado en modo troll y lo había dejado pasar antes de salir. Así que, en resumidas cuentas, Sora estaba tirando la puerta de su habitación con gritos como _'Roxas abre la maldita puerta'_ para pasar a un _'Puedes abrir la puerta, necesitamos hablar'_ y él suspiro y abrió la puerta, Sora tenía este poder sobre él.

Que sentía que podría ir al infierno si no hacía lo que decía.

"¿¡Se puede saber qué pasa contigo!? Trate de contactarte toda la semana". Le tiró un paquete que le dio de lleno en la frente "ahí tienes tu regalo de navidad"

"Estuve ocupado Sora, es todo" se distanció porque estaba muy seguro que iba a golpearlo "y sigo ocupado".

"Mentira" dijo esto cruzado de brazos y mirándolo con incredulidad "¿De verdad crees que voy a comprar eso?"

"Estuve estu—"

"Tambien es mentira. Hablé con Olette, después con Hayner y Pence y me dijeron que estuvieron libres por las fiestas"

"Tenía que ayu—"

"Roxas enserio… Es decir, Vanitas sale con Ven, que es mí hermano, así que sabría si—"

"Está bien Sora, tu ganas. Te evitó porque _accidentalmente _ocurrió que me enamoré de ti, ¿contento ahora?"

Pausa.

Su cerebro procesaba en cámara lenta lo que acaba de ocurrir… se acababa de confesar de una forma brusca, no error404 de hecho lo había escupido de su boca antes de saber que se iba a confesar y ahora le daba mucho miedo mirar a Sora a la cara. Solo esperaba su reacción, pero Sora era Sora; pase lo que pase no podía cruzar ojos con él.

Silencio. Silencio y más silencio. Sora se movía de la puerta y se sentaba al lado de él, en la cama.

"Es frustrante que hayas dicho eso, cuando yo planeaba hacerlo" hubo un delay mental importante que le dificultó el traslado de ideas. "¿Eso significa que puedo besarte?"

Sora estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y él también. Y se besaron, Roxas cerró sus ojos muy fuerte hasta irlos relajando. Los labios del castaño se sentían suaves y comenzaban a moverse sobre los suyos con miedo. Era un beso inocente en el cual su corazón salía de su pecho ansioso, sentía la respiración en su rostro e imaginó que el corazón de Sora estaba igual que el suyo

Antes de separarse completamente él suspiro placentero que lo abandonó inconscientemente fue inevitable; casi inaudible. Pero Sora lo oyó ya que sonrió.

"Así que…" el castaño empezó "me debes navidad un regalo y un macchiatto"

"Navidad ya pasó Sora y si tengo tu regalo. Por el macchiatto podríamos ir ahora". Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que estuviera abierto pero valía la pena intentar.

"¡Ya que estamos podríamos ir a ver Godzilla! Se de un cine que está abierto hasta tarde"

Roxas había ido a buscar su campera gorro, cuando Sora lo tomo de la mano al salir de la puerta él aprovecho y le dio un rápido beso en los labios causando un tenue sonrojo en el castaño.

"Podrías haberme avisado" se rasco la cabeza "aun estoy acostumbrandome".

"No. No tienes idea cuánto espere Sora…"

••

**Notas: **woow, primer fanfic. Espero no haberme zarpado con el poco. Review pls!


	2. Best Friend

**Best Friend**

**One Shot **

**Resumen: **Roxas habla con Axel de sus problemas de pareja.

**Adv.: **shonen-ai. Friendship. Mención de Axel/Xion

**Notas: **Es la continuación del otro one-shot podría ser considerado la secuela.

Okay so, para ver el disclaimer ver el primer one-shot adoro la relación de Roxas con Axel, y también shippeo a Xion/Axel, así que no espero un gran impacto por ende lo escribí para mí y si alguna persona más pensé en compartirlo. Anyways espero que lo disfruten :3

••

"¿Por qué que será que después de tres días y cinco horas ya no me extraña verte escondido en mí casa? ¿Debería empezar a comprar las cosas para dos? Hm, probablemente". Axel entró corrió la cortina de la habitación dejándolo ciego, sí ciego porque eran las tres de la tarde y la estación verano. "No me molesta tenerte por aquí Rox, es decir yo te sostengo el moco puedo ser un papel tissue. Pero debo preguntar porque esto nunca pasó anteriormente, ¿hubo problemas en el paraíso?"

"Antes que nada… cierra esa cortina" Roxas se cubrió con la manga de la remera "y si, podría decirse que discutí con Sora" o sea que estuvo tres días totalmente encerrado, pensando cómo resolverlo. Comiendo y con latas de coca cola alrededor de él. Por lo menos se había duchado. Y no era que estuviese deprimido o algo así, pasaba por una cuestión de dar vueltas en círculos.

Axel suspiró mirando el basurero de su habitación y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces antes de hablar.

"Vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Cancelaré a mí novia, porque soy una buena persona y cuando esté en una situación similar espero que hagas lo mismo y" recogió la basura de los alrededores "voy a ir al Starbucks por ese café que tanto te gusta, un helado para mí, y voila te escucho tu me escuchas y vuelves a tu casa."

"Suena bien, Axel" Roxas hundió el rostro en la almohada "me vendría bien un poco de compañía de hecho."

"Que te piensas que estuve haciendo estos tres días, ¿de poste?"

"Bueno quizá, muy probablemente, te haya ignorado. Es la costumbre."

"Estoy tan herido, Rox, me acabas de dar justo en los sentimientos del brolove" honestamente Axel sabía enfurecerlo y levantarle el ánimo. "En fin voy al Starbucks evita suicidarte en estos cinco minutos que me toma ir y venir."

"¡Idiota como si pensara en eso!"

Los cinco minutos resultaron literales, Axel estaba con un café negro para él y un vainilla macchiatto para él y dos medialunas grandes envueltas. Roxas ya se sentía mejor oliendo el aroma, iba a preguntar por como estaba Xion que no la veía hace bastante, pero Axel fue más rápido que él y apenas desocuparon la mesa le preguntó sin anestesia.

"Bueno a ver, ustedes nunca pelean. Así que asumo que podría ser falta de sexo" Roxas se atragantó y se puso pálido. "Tranquilo era broma, pero no se me ocurre nada más… ya salen hace más de un año y nunca habían tenido problemas."

Y era cierto, no peleaban. O discutían. La relación de ellos era fluida, y gracias a la personalidad de Sora que nunca se guardaba nada, si tenían algo que decirse lo hacían en el momento. Nada se acumulaba, excepto hace tres días que descubrió eso que lo descolocó.

"Hey Axel… digamos que Xion tiene la oportunidad de obtener una beca deportiva en otra ciudad, por un año. ¿Qué harías?"

"Nada. Si es una buena oportunidad para ella, habría que ver cómo manejamos lo sexual claro, pero más allá de eso no creo que hiciera algo" hubo una pausa. En la que los ojos verdes de Axel brillaron divertidos "¿Temes que alguién pueda robarte esa bola castaña con exceso de _Speed? _Creo que te lo devolverían después de unos días."

"No es eso, pasa que me tomó por sorpresa" Roxas buscaba las palabras correctas, para que el mensaje se entendiera bien "llegué del instituto tarde, y Sora estaba distraído en el Mario Kart con Riku y vi el sobre en la mesa del comedor" tomó aire, mucho aire "y lo abrí. Pareciera que mandó la solicitud él y no me dijo al respecto."

"¿Lo hablaste?" No. Quería contestar, pero la respuesta sonaba estúpida, ya al contarlo en voz alta la situación parecía ridícula. Axel debió darse cuenta ya que le palmeó el hombro. "Por como yo lo veo, puedes pedir una beca tú también, o hablar y aguantar un año sin Sora."

"¿No crees que sería hm invadirlo…? Es decir seguirlo a otra ciudad y eso…"

"Roxas estamos hablando de Sora. ¿Realmente crees que ese chico sabe algo del espacio personal?" Roxas bebió su café, la cabeza le trabajaba como una pentium de dos núcleos con 500 megas de ram. "Si te molesta algo tienes que hablarlo."

"Puede que tengas razón Axel"

"Siempre la tengo, ¿lo memorizas?" Así que estaba listo. Iba a enfrentar a Sora y explicarle lo que opinaba al respecto. Sin embargo antes que pudiese irse, Axel lo interceptó "Aha, alguien tiene que limpiar esto antes de irse, dije que podría ser un tissue no una escoba".

Bueno antes de poder solucionar sus asuntos, debía arreglar el basurero que había dejado en la pieza de Axel en sus tres días de ocupa.

"¿Qué clase de amigo eres para hacerme limpiar cuando tuve conflictos con mí pareja"

"El mejor amigo que puedes pedir, por supuesto."

••

Tal vez mañana debería hablar con él, o eso pensaba al llegar a la puerta de su casa.

El tema era como afrontar la situación. Si debía ir derecho al asunto, o primero tantear el terreno. Axel tenía razón en algo debía empezar a hablar con la incertidumbre que le provocaban algunas cosas, Roxas suspiró al sacar las llaves de sus bolsillos. De pensar que hace unos días habían hablado de irse a vivir juntos una vez que Sora terminará el instituto, ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo si el castaño planeaba irse por un año? Es decir él se recibía este año, Sora era un año menor.

En fin un asunto a la vez.

"Estoy en casa."

"_¿Esa te parece que es izquierda? ¿Eres tonto o qué Ven?"_

"_¡Dije mí izquierda, no la tuya! Narcicista" _

Bueno parece que Ven estaba con Vanitas… y se asomó para revolear los ojos; estaban jugando al twist en la sala de estar. Y de una forma muy acrobática. Por algún extraño motivo su hermano parecía un mono egipcio y Vanitas… bueno, Anubis se aplicaría bien.

"¡Oh hey Rox!" Ven lo saludó sonriendo. "¿Dónde estuviste? Papá se quejó varias veces estos días…"

"Define queja" Usualmente Cloud no hablaba más que tres monosílabos, dependiendo lo que Ventus le dijera iba a saber que tan oscura era su situación. Claro tres días desaparecido.

"Tu sabes '¿_sabes algo de tu hermano?' 'hm' _y esas cosas".

"Por cierto… mí extensión fallida de ADN está en tu habitación, arregla esto así nos podemos ir a casa" Vanitas se quejó por lo bajo. Pero Roxas dejo de escucharlos cuando supo que Sora estaba en su casa, no estaba listo para enfrentarlo. "Ni se te ocurra salir de nuevo o perseguiré hasta tus bisnietos para la eternidad"

"Bueno Roxas es gay así que dudo que tenga hijos, a no ser que adopte" Ventus acotó algo pensativo.

"No estaba siendo literal…"

"Deberías buscar mejores amenazas, enserio"

Mientras su hermano peleaba (debatía) Roxas decidió ignorarlos y subir las escaleras. Temía un poco lo que pudiera encontrar, por ahí Sora estaba enojado o preocupado. Ninguna de las dos opciones parecía buena. Así que abrió la puerta para encontrarse; revoleó los ojos: Sora en su Playstation 4, sentado en los sillones con los auriculares colocados, un macchiatto y comida chatarra.

En todo caso se lo veía bien, sin embargo antes hiciera alguna maldad, Sora se dio cuenta de su presencia y saltó de los cojines donde estaba cómodamente esperándolo.

"¿Algo le pasó a tu celular o qué?"

"Sora antes que nada" se mojó los labios antes de continuar y miró el suelo. "Hm, te apoyo. Es decir si quieres estudiar en otra ciudad, creo que podremos arreglarlo para que funcione por un año y eso…"

"Ya, era lo que me sospechaba" el castaño se acercó sonriendo "la propuesta es por medio año y pensé que, cómo estás libre, que podríamos ir juntos. ¡Islas destino suena genial para vacacionar!" Sora se oía emocionado "¿Qué dices Rox? ¿Medio año en la playa de vacaciones? Bueno tú, yo voy por la beca hah."

"¿Tenías esto pensado desde el principio?"

"Era una sorpresa" se cruzó de brazos e inflo una mejilla infantilmente. "No esperaba que abrieras, tú de todos mí correspondencia" y termino con un "es tu culpa en parte"

"Está bien, tenés razón no debí." Antes de abrazarse y abalanzarse encima de Sora sonrió tranquilamente. "No suena mal para nada, tengo examen de admisión recién en ocho meses."

"Claro, lo se, por eso lo pedí para esas fechas. ¡No soy tan egoísta!" Antes de que pudiesen besarse, la voz de Ven avisando que iban al Starbucks los despertó de su momento preguntando si querían algo.

"Un Vainilla Macchiatto" dijeron al unísono.

Así que luego de reírse y recordar cómo se habían conocido, se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno del otro.

**Fin**


End file.
